


The Manic and The Sociopath

by ShyAudacity



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, College, Drowning, Falling In Love, Grandparents & Grandchildren, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Minor Character Death, Near Death Experiences, Nightmares, Panic Attacks, Parenthood, Party, Road Trips, Romance, Sick Stiles, Singing, mentions of Hale Fire
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-27
Packaged: 2018-02-19 01:09:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2368808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyAudacity/pseuds/ShyAudacity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of how Derek Hale and Stiles Stilinski met, fell in love with each other, and the aftermath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Manic and The Sociopath

It started with a party.

 

A college party near a local beach. For Derek Hale, the party scene isn't what he's looking for tonight. After not enough sleep the night before, getting into a debate with his Psychology professor, and his roommates dragging him to this party, he needed to get away from all things hectic for a little while. So he paid for another beer and discretely left the party without anyone noticing.

 

Derek decided he would walk to a near by boat dock. Once he got there he sat on the wooden platform and let his feet hang off, the sensitive skin on the arch of his feet just barely skimming the water. He sat and watched the sun begin to go down as he slowly sipped his beer.

 

“Watching the sunset are you?” A voice said. Derek turned around to face a man wearing dark jeans, a plaid shirt, and a navy blue beanie. He had a beer in one hand and his other hand stuffed in his pocket.

 

“Yeah, something like that.” Derek laughed lightly. “I wasn't feeling up for a party.”

 

“I know me neither, I always feel like I'm going deaf after parties like these.” The scrawny man said. “Did you want to be alone or can I...” He gestured to space next to Derek.

 

“Oh no, go ahead sit.” he sat down about a foot away from Derek.

 

“I'm sorry, I didn't catch your name.” He said sticking out his hand.

 

“Derek Hale, its nice to meet you.”

 

“Stiles Stilinski, it's nice to meet you too Derek.” Stiles gripped his hand for a few seconds before letting go. Nothing was said for a while.“Have you ever played the question game?”

 

Derek shook his head.

 

“W-Well it's pretty self explanatory, you just ask each other questions back and forth until you run out. It's basically a creative way to break the ice.”

 

“Oh... Okay. Sounds cool.”

 

“Sweet,” Stiles smiled. “Alright um... college? You are in college aren't you?”

 

Derek laughed a little. “Yeah I am. I'm at Berkeley.”

 

“Oh, seriously? Wow now I feel bad that I haven't seen you around.”

 

“It's okay, what are you getting your degree in?”

 

“Computer Science and Technology. What are you going to do once you get your out of college?”

 

“I plan on doing Social work. Child care and protective services. You know, finding homes for foster kids.”

 

“Wow. That's got to be a hard job.”

 

“I know, but someone has to do it.”

 

“Yeah... I guess your right. Look I should probably get back to the party before my roommates leave without me, but it was really nice to meet you. Maybe I'll see you around campus.” Stiles said standing up.

 

“Yeah, I hope so, it was nice to meet you too.” Just like that Derek was alone with himself again. Derek doesn't see Stiles again until a week later when Derek decides to stop for Coffee after class at the stand right outside the lecture hall.

 

“Hi what can I- Derek? Oh, hey it's Stiles. Remember, from the party? We played the question game at the boat dock.”

 

Derek scrunches his face in confusion, then remembers. “Oh, oh yeah, hey. What's up?”

 

“Nothing really.” Stiles says handing him the coffee. “Hey are you busy tonight? My roommates and I are having a night in. We're just going to watch movies and order some pizza, you can come if you want.”

 

“Yeah, yeah I can do that it sounds like fun. I'd love to.” Derek thanks him for the drink and walks back to his dorm to get ready. He dismisses the feeling in the pit of his stomach as nothing. Around six o'clock that night Derek found his way to Stiles' dorm. He knocked on the door and it open immediately, by someone other than Stiles.

 

“Who are you?” the guy asked.

 

“Derek Hale, Psychology major. Who are you?”

 

“Isaac Lahey, Aerospace Studies.” He turned back to face inside the room. “Hey who ordered the psychologist?”

 

With that Stiles' head popped out from the corner of the door. “Oh great you made it,” Stiles said pulling Derek in and shutting the door. “I see you've met Isaac, ignore him, he's cranky cause the pizza isn't here yet.”

 

“I heard that.” Isaac said, not looking at them.

 

Stiles waved him off and looked back to Derek. “My other roommate, Scott got stuck in class, but him and his girlfriend should be here soon.”.

 

Soon enough Scott and his girlfriend, Allison had arrived, bearing gifts of pizza and beer. Stiles finished the introductions, ate their pizza and popped in a movie. It was decided that they would watch Spiderman, Garfield version opposed to McGuire, because as Isaac put it, he's an eternal bad ass.

 

Allison, Scott and Isaac were seated on the three person couch, which left Stiles and Derek to sit on the love seat. Not wanting to make him uncomfortable, Stiles kept a few inches of space in between them.

 

“I won't bite.” Derek said into Stiles ear quietly. “I know I look all tough and grumpy, but I won't bite, you can sit closer to me.” Stiles shifted over so his right knee just barely grazed Derek's right one. After while the movie had ended and Derek decided that he better go back to his dorm.

 

“Okay, cool. I'll walk with you.” Stiles stated. Neither of them said much as they began walking.

 

“You didn't tell me you're a Psychology major.” Stiles stated.

 

“You never asked.”

 

“Touche.” Stiles said with a laugh. “So is there anything else I should know about you? For all I know you and your family could be government spies or something. Then again if they were you wouldn't be able to tell me that, would you?”

 

“No, not really. No family secrets seeing as I don't have much of one.”

 

Stiles looked over at him. “What's that supposed to mean?”

 

“I uh-.” Derek sighed. “Most of my family burned to death in a fire when I was sixteen. So now its just my uncle, my little sister and I.”

 

“Oh wow, I'm sorry. I don't have much of a family either. Just my Dad and I, my mom died when I was seven. So it's basically just the two of us. But he does a good job, you know?”

 

“Yeah, yeah I understand.” Derek said as they approached his door. “Well thank you again for the invitation, we should do that again sometime.”

 

“Oh definitely.” Stiles said ending with a sigh “See you later Derek.”

 

Stiles turned to walk away, then Derek called after him.

 

“Hey.” He called.

 

Stiles turned back around.

 

“I'm gay.” Derek stated. “That's one thing you should know about me.”

 

Stiles smiled. “Good to know. Now at least I know I'm not the only gay one out my friends. See you around Derek.”

 

Derek smiled a little wider and let himself into his dorm. He was getting ready for bed when a slip of paper fell out of his jacket pocket.

 

_Call me sometime. Remind me and I'll give you a free coffee._ It read with a series of numbers at the bottom. Derek smiles again and puts the number into his phone and goes to bed, embracing the warm feeling in the pit of his stomach.

 

Derek finds new excuses to call Stiles as much as possible. Whether it be to hangout, help him out with home work, or if he can't sleep at night he'll call Stiles phone just to hear the voice mail. This goes on for a month until Stiles finally musters up the courage to ask Derek out on a date.

 

They find a restaurant on campus, eat and talk late into the evening. By the time they get back to their dorms, it's far past midnight. Both are giddy off lack of sleep and slight intoxication.

 

“I had fun.” Stiles says looking down at his hand that had weaved itself into Derek's slightly larger hand. Derek just nods and smiles at Stiles.

 

“So what is this? Are we a thing, cause if I come in looking sad, Scott has already explained in detail what h-.” Derek cuts him of with a simple kiss.

 

“Does that answer your question?” Stiles nods happily and kisses him again before disappearing into his dorm room. Derek finds his way back to his dorm, and falls asleep, repeating their first kiss in his head as he drifts off.

* * *

It's spring break and Stiles, Derek, Scott, Isaac, Allison, and Allison's friend Lydia all decided to take a road trip down to Venice Beach. All of them pack up their stuff into Scott's truck and headed for the beach, upon arrival they found a hotel and got settled. It was decided that the beach could wait until the next day, that way they'd have a whole day to enjoy it.

 

After a long day of driving, they decided to cool off by the hotel pool. Stiles stands off to the side and watches his friends mess around. He looks to Derek just as he begins to laugh at Isaac for doing something completely idiotic. The next thing he knows, Stiles is being grabbed by the arms and legs and sloppily thrown into the pool.

 

On the way down, his head connected with the side of the pool. Hard. His body sunk into the water, he tries to pull himself up to the surface, but his arms and legs felt as though they were being pulled down with the rest of his body. He opened his mouth for one last possible gulp of air, and slipped into unconsciousness.

 

When opened his eyes again, everything was blurry and his head hurt so he squinted. Stiles could see Derek kneeling over him, with one hand on his neck the other holding the back of his head. The look of horror on Derek's face was enough to make Stiles want to close his eyes until he knows he won't have to see that look ever again

 

“Stiles? Stiles, can you hear me?” Derek said in a voice that sounds echoed. Stiles wanted to answer, but yet instead he coughed up all the water he had swallowed.

 

“He needs to go to the hospital.” A muffled voice said. Before he had time to protest, his limp body was picked up off the limp ground, and carried to the truck. The only things Stiles knew to be true was that five minutes later he was sitting in Derek's lap in the back of a truck with his head in the crook of Derek's neck, and that he very desperately wanted to go back to sleep.

 

“Don't give up on me now, Stiles. I need you.” Derek whispered in his ear, and just like that, Stiles fell in love the same way you trip down the stairs. Some what gracefully, but looking exactly like a fool no matter what.

 

Stiles woke up again some odd hours later, in the mess of beeping machines and crying children. He opened his eyes and squinted, his head bothered by the light. He felt the grip on his hand get tighter.

 

“Stiles?” Stiles looked up to see Derek standing over him.

 

“Derek.” he tried.

 

“Hey, hey its me. I'm right here.” Derek said, running a hand through his boyfriends hair. “Don't ever scare me like that again.”

 

Stiles nodded. “I'm sorry.”

 

“No no don't be sorry, this wasn't your fault. This was no one's fault, okay? Don't blame yourself for this.” Derek leaned down and hugged Stiles lightly, not wanting to hurt him anymore.

 

Stiles buried his head in the crook of Derek's neck. “I love you Hale.”

 

He pulled back in surprise, then smiled widely. “I love you too Stiles.” Derek whispered. Derek left a light kiss on Stiles' cheek.

* * *

Derek's first witnessing of a panic attack isn't very pleasant. He had agreed to meet Stiles at his dorm after his last class. When he gets there the door is already open and the whole room is a mess.

 

“Stiles?”

 

“I need to find it Hale. I can't find it. It's missing.” Stiles spits out at the speed of light, continuing to tear the room apart.

 

“What's missing, what are you talking about?”

 

“Th-the dog tags I always wear. They're missing. I-I never take them off. I need to find them, they're my dads.”

 

“Look I'm sure they're around here somewhere. Just stop for a second and think about where they could be.”

 

“N-no no. They should be around my neck, I-I never take them off.” He said pulling in a shaky breath his hands balling up his shirt in the center of his chest. A few moments later his knees gave way, sending him crashing to the ground.

 

“Hey, look at me, just look at me. We'll find them.”

 

“He's going to hate me, if I lose them my dad is going to hate me. He's going to hate me Hale. I-.”

 

Derek placed a hand over Stiles' mouth, stopping him from saying blatant lies, as well as forcing him to control his breathing.

 

“Stiles. Stiles listen to me. We'll find them. Your dad isn't going to hate you, believe me, okay? Everything is okay, you're okay, everything will be okay I promise.” After a few seconds, Derek slowly dropped his hand from Stiles mouth, waiting to see if he would panic again.

 

Stiles blink hard a few times, looked around, then back at Derek. “How the hell did you do that?”

 

“I learned it in class a couple weeks ago.”

 

“Oh... well that, that was really smart.” Stiles said quietly, picking up Derek's hand and playing with his fingers. Derek closed the gap between the two of them, pulling Stiles into his lap for a strong hug.

 

Later, the couple would eventually find the dog tags in the sheets of Stiles bed, having slipped off while he was sleeping. The brighter side to all of this, Stiles found a new anchor.

* * *

_He doesn't know how he got here. All Derek knows is he's standing in the basement of his house. The old hale house. He can see the fire blazing right in front of his eyes, growing more and more by the second. He can hear all of them. His family members screaming and pleading for someone to help them. His grandfather, his baby cousin, his brother in law, and even Peter._

 

_He wants to move, to try and save them. His legs feel like lead and no matter how hard he pulls he can't seem to move. The fire was beginning to grow at his feet, working it's way up his legs._

 

“ _Derek help us! Please help us! Derek come save us!.”a woman's voice screamed._

 

“ _Mom? Mom where are you?” Derek yelled into the fire. He starts to cough, his lungs sting from the smoke inhalation_

 

“ _Please Derek help us! Why won't you help us?”_

 

“ _I'm sorry mom.” He tries. He feels the fire burning the skin on his arms, the hairs that were once there now singed off. He can't stop coughing. The smoke and fire are rising, now eating at his throat. “I'm sorry!”_

 

Derek sits up with a gasp, his eyes wide with panic, his lungs failing to continue bringing him the oxygen he needs. There's a pair of thin arms around him in an instant, keeping his arms at bay.

 

“Shhh shhh Hale it's okay. Derek listen to me you're okay, it's okay. I'm right here I promise, it's okay.” He hears right in his ear. _Stiles_. Derek remembers now, they had been watching movies in his dorm and fell asleep.

 

Derek blinked harshly and sat up a little straighter. He looked over to his boyfriend just as Stiles rested a gentle hand on the back of Derek's neck.

 

“This isn't a dream, it can't hurt you.”

 

“Yes it can.” Derek said quietly. “It hurt my family.”

 

Stiles makes a confused face, frowns deeply then pulls Derek to his chest. He keeps one hand in his hair and the other on his back, rubbing slow circles to release the tension in his muscles. Both of the boys lay back down and hold onto each other. Eventually, they fall back asleep, Derek feels more safe than he has in years.

 

Derek hasn't seen Stiles all day. He wasn't at the coffee stand like usual and the night before he'd canceled their plans at the last moment. As cliché as it sounds, Derek missed his boyfriend. They only have a couple more weeks until they graduate and they'll be on opposite sides of the state again.

 

Derek decides to stop by Stiles dorm after class. When he got there the door was being guarded by Isaac.

 

“What are you doing out here?” He asked.

 

“Oh you know just hanging out... in the hallway... hanging out.” he stammered.

 

“Why don't you just go in there and hangout?”

 

“Because we have bugs, the exterminator is in there,” Isaac told him. “He said we had to evacuate until he's done.”

 

“Oh well that makes sense.” Derek said with a nod. “So where's Stiles?”

 

“Who?”

 

“Stiles. You know sarcastic, defenseless, my _boyfriend,_ Stiles.”

 

“Oh him! He's not here.”

 

“So where is he?”

 

“Inside.”

 

“With the exterminator?”

 

“The what?”

 

“The exterminator, you said Stiles was inside with the exterminator, after you said you had to stay out until he was done.” Derek said with a sly grin.

 

“Well- I uh, he-.” Isaac tried.

 

“Oh, you know what it's okay,” Derek said opening the door. “I'll find him myself.” Before Isaac had another chance to protest, he pulled the door shut and locked it. He looked around and saw nothing but furniture and an empty pizza box. Derek laughs a little then heads over to where Stiles' room is.

 

Derek expects to find Stiles sitting at his computer, playing a video game or working on an essay for class. Instead he finds the scrawny 22 year old curled up in bed, glasses on, and tissues thrown all over the floor. At hearing the door creak open, Stiles head popped up and his eyes widen.

 

“Ah, what. No, you- you are not supposed to be here. You you I uh- what the hell are you doing here?”

 

“The better question is why did you choose Isaac as your guard dog?”

 

“I'm going to kill him.” Stiles says hanging his head in shame. “What are you doing here?

 

“I missed my boyfriend, so I thought I'd stop by and see him.” Derek said with a grin. “Now I’m glad I did. Why didn't you tell me you're sick?”

 

“'Cause I'm all gross and pukey and shit, I didn't wa- oh god not again.” Stiles shot up out of bed and ran to the bathroom.

 

“Stiles?” Derek said going after him. Derek got to the door just as it shut in his face, and awful retching sounds came from the other side. “Stiles are you okay?”

 

“Yeah... yeah just don't come in here. Just please don't come in here.” A weak voice said. “Okay? Hale, whatever you do just don't come in here.”

 

Derek takes a step back from the door and sighs. As much as he hates seeing someone he loves so miserable, he doesn't want to be invasive. He waits until he hears the sounds of flushing from inside the bathroom to knock on the door.

 

“Stiles? Is everything okay?” A second later the door opens. Standing there in all his sickly glory is Stiles; pale, eyes blood shot and looking like he could collapse at any given moment. Derek puts an arm around Stiles and guides him back to his room as gently as he can. Once they're both seated on the bed, Derek puts a hand on Stiles' forehead.

 

“Babe you're burning up.” he states.

 

“Yeah, no shit.”

 

Derek stands and goes back to the bathroom, he finds a cloth and runs it under cool water for a minute before wringing it out. When he gets back, Stiles is still sitting up in bed. His arms are crossed over his chest, his head down and eyes closed. Derek sits back down and Stiles makes a disgruntled noise.

 

“Does your head hurt?” Stiles nods. “How bad?”

 

“Bad enough that this conversation is most definitely not helping.” He mutters

 

Derek sighs and shifts both of them so they're sitting criss crossed on the small bed. Derek lightly presses the damp cloth in his hand around Stiles' face, he sighed.

 

“Hmm that feels good.” He hums out. “Not bad for a sociopath.”

 

“What are you talking about?”

 

“My dad, he told me the other day that when he first met you he thought you were a sociopath. Then he called us the manic and the sociopath. It makes sense if you think about it.”

 

Derek chuckled. “Here, lift your arms up.” he instructed. Stiles did as he was told and let Derek take his shirt off. He jumped slightly at feeling the coolness on his bare back, then rested his head on Derek's shoulder.

 

“Thank you,” he sighed. “For taking care of me.”

 

“Anything for you.” Derek whispered quietly.

* * *

Derek is running around his apartment like crazy. Stiles is coming to see him for the weekend. After college they parted, Stiles went back to live in his hometown Beacon hills while Derek decided to stay with his sister and Uncle in Fresno. The young couple made it work. For the last two years they made trips back and forth as often as they could to see each other.

 

Normally Derek is calm about Stiles coming, but with an engagement ring burning a hole in his pocket, he's beyond nervous. Everything has to be perfect, from the dinner right down to the reaction and answer. He somehow managed to get his sister and his uncle out of the house for the night. There's a knock on the front door and Derek's heart beat sky rockets.

 

_Calm down_ he tells himself  _It's Stiles._ He answers the door and smiles. Because standing there in front of him is his knight in plaid armor, the man he loves.

 

“Hey,” Stiles says giving Derek a kiss as he comes in. “How are you?”

 

“Awesome, are you hungry? I've got dinner in the oven.”

 

Derek leads him into the kitchen where he found a fresh bottle of champagne on the counter with a note attached to it.

 

_The best kind of liquid courage, it better be worth it. - C &P _

 

Derek laughed a little then stuck the note in his pocket. Stiles and Derek quickly got to dinner as well as desert. Three glasses of champagne and two slices of pie later, Derek couldn't help but smile as Stiles stood in front of the picture window in the living room, swaying lightly on his feet as he tried to finish his drink.

 

“What are you doing?”

 

“Enjoying the view.” Stiles replied turning to face Derek.

 

“It's dark out, you can't see anything.”

 

“I know... I'm waiting until the sun comes up.”

 

Derek chuckled a little. “I think you had a little too much champagne.”

 

“Maybe, but you know what I think you should do?”

 

“No I don't, what?”

 

He stuck his free hand out. “Dance with me.”

 

“I don't dance.”

 

“Good, neither do I. We can look like losers together, now come over here and dance with me.”

 

Derek smiled a little wider then crossed the room over to where Stiles was. Both of the males set their drinks down put there arms around each other. Stiles maneuvers his head in Derek's neck while Derek rested Stiles head against his chin. They stayed there, their bodies shifting ever so slightly.

 

“We need music, will you sing something?” Stiles mutters.

 

“Trust me, you don't ever want to hear me sing. I'm awful.”

 

“I reject that entirely out of hand.” He says. “Please?”

 

Derek sighs and begins to sing the first song that comes to his head.

 

_May god bless and keep you always_

_May your wishes all come true_

_May you always do for others_

_And let others do for you_

 

Stiles laughs a little and Derek stops. “No no it's good Hale, keep singing.”He continues.

 

_May you always be courageous_

_Stand upright and Strong_

_May you always be forever young_

 

_May your hands always be busy_

_May your feet always be swift_

_May your heart always be joyful_

_May your song always be sung_

_May you always stay forever young._

 

“I'm awful my ass. You should do this more often.”

 

“What the dancing or the singing?”

 

“Both.” Stiles tells him. “I don't know when, but you should.”

 

“How about when we get married?” Derek whispers. Stiles stops moving and looks up at Derek.

 

“What did you just say?”

 

Derek sticks his hand in his pocket and gets down on one knee. “I said when we get married... I want us to dance at our wedding.” He pulls the ring out of his pocket, Stiles gasps.

 

“Derek I-.”

 

“Stiles, will you please marry me?” Derek says. Stiles bites his lips and nods.

 

“Yeah.”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Yes Derek, hell yes.” Stiles says smiling ear to ear. Derek stands up instantly, picks him up and spins him around a couple of times before setting him down to put the ring on his finger.

 

“We're getting married.” Stiles says in awe.

 

“Yeah... yeah we are.” Derek replies and pulls his fiance in for a kiss.

* * *

Just before getting married, Stiles and Derek had started living in an apartment together. With 700 square feet for the two of them to share, it was all the space they needed after having just tied the knot. Yet, after two years of living there, they decided to buy themselves a real home. After while they found the perfect place just outside of Beacon hills. A split level home with a picture window larger than the both of them combined. It's Stiles' favorite part of the whole house.

 

They've been living here for six months. They're down to their last boxes that need unpacking, the one with wedding photo's and old pictures from their innocent days as kids. The two of them are on their bed, sifting through every photo with smiles constantly threatening to make appearances.

 

“Wait- I remember this.” Derek says, his face in a picture. Stiles looks up. “This was Hale week. Every year our family used to hold a family gathering. The last week of July all of the Hales would gather at a Hale house. All of us would stay together in one home for a week. It was like mandatory family dinner for 7 days straight.”

 

“Wow.” Stiles says. “It sounds awful.”

 

“These are some of the best memories I have.” He says without looking up. “I remember one year we tried playing a trick on my mom. I was almost seven, and Cora had just been born. My cousin Nate and I wrapped one of Laura's baby dolls in a blanket. I had to act like I tripped while holding Cora to freak my parents out. The only fluke was when I 'fake tripped', I ended up actually tripping and splitting my forehead open on the stairs. I had to go to the hospital and get stitches.”

 

“That doesn't sound enjoyable to me.”

 

“It gets better. When we got back from the hospital, everyone had made cake and a sign that said 'You survived.' We stayed up late laughing and being a family. It was amazing.”

 

“Sounds like your family was pretty amazing.”

 

“Yeah, I remember this one other time.-” A phone ringing cuts Derek off.

 

Stiles groans. “I'm sorry, I thought it was off.”

 

“Who is it?” Derek asks.

 

“Just Scott,” Stiles says throwing his phone on the floor. “It can wait. You were saying?” They go back to talking for a minute before the phone rings again. Stiles picks it up and frowns a little.

 

“Scott again?”

 

“No... his mom.” he says answering it. “Hello? Melissa? Yeah Yeah it's Stiles, what's up?... Well is he okay?” Stiles' face pales a little before he stands and leaves the room. Derek frowns in confusion.

 

Derek finds Stiles in front of picture window, with the blinds still drawn.

 

“Is everything okay?” Derek asks. Stiles turns around, his eyes wet and red from the tears. He shakes his head.

 

“N-No.” He stutters. “That was Scott's mom... Dad didn't s-show up to work today.”

 

“Well is he okay?”

 

Stiles shakes his head. “They think he had a heart attack or something. But I guess he was in bed... so at least it didn't hurt.”

 

The Sheriff had died. Stiles' only parent living parent was now gone. Derek wanted to cry too.

 

“Stiles I-.”

 

“You know I haven't had a Mom for Twenty years. When we lost her it hurt... God it hurt more than anything I've experienced. Yet, in my head I kept telling myself that things weren't as bad as they seemed because I still had dad. Even though I most likely wouldn't ever have a mom again, it was okay cause I still had my Dad. I thought nothing else could hurt as bad as that did but now... shit Derek I forgot how bad it feels.”

 

Derek takes a step closer.

 

“I thought this wasn't going to happen until I-I was older, but look at me. I'm a twenty seven y-year old orphan.” Stiles voice cracks and that does it for Derek. He crosses the room and pulls Stiles against his chest.

 

Stiles holds onto Derek for dear life. He sobs into his husbands chest, he cries for all the years he has left in his life that he won't have with his father. He cries for his mother, wishing he didn't feel this pain again. He cries out of pure misery.

 

“Shh it's okay, babe it's okay.” Derek whispers. “You'll be okay.” The two of them stay like that until they're both too tired to stand.

* * *

A year after the death of Stiles' father, Stiles and Derek adopt a child. A little boy named Ezra. Two years after that they adopted twins. A boy and girl named Sam and Alexis. Those kids would eventually grow up, get married, and have their own kids.

 

“Papa, how did you and Gramp meet?” Derek's oldest grandchild asked him.

 

“Well.” he says “It started with a party.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> I started this one a long time ago and I'm really glad to finally finish it! I hope you enjoyed it. Sterek is always a good way to brighten your day.


End file.
